memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Selar
|PrevAssign = CMO, |Born = 2324 |Mother = T'Pyra or T'Maak |Father = Votik or Selak or Sakar |Sibling(s) = Slon (brother) |Spouse(s) = Voltak |Children = Xyon (with Burgoyne 172 Thala (adopted) |altcaption = Dr. Selar in 2365. }} Selar (2324-2379) was a female Vulcan Starfleet officer who served in the 24th century, having been born in 2324 with the name T'Para * ( ). She was posted on the as a doctor, and later promoted to chief medical officer on the and the . :*Note: Selar's tale in ''The Eyes Of The Beholders contradicts what has been established in Star Trek: New Frontier. ''In this continuity Selar's original name was T'Para, and in her youth she was bonded to a bigoted doctor called Sukat, whom she later divorced, and her rejection of Vulcan society was based on this experience. Later she adopted a blind Andorian girl named Thala. It is also possible, that her former life story was somehow changed when she had Q-like powers (Q'uandary), and with this omnipotence she had somehow rewritten her personal past. Biography She has at least one brother, Slon, who is involved with a man named Sotok. ( ) One of her grandfathers served aboard the USS Intrepid during its tragic demise. ( ) Growing up Selar found that she was not a particularly strong telepath. As a result she became a physician instead of taking the training to become a Vulcan healer. ( }}) In 2360, while working at Starfleet Medical, Selar investigated reports of an outbreak of the Romulan disease known as the Gnawing. At the behest of Admiral Uhura, Selar went on an undercover fact-finding mission behind the borders of the Romulan Star Empire with Benjamin Sisko and Tuvok in order to gain more information about the illness. ( ) The Enterprise Selar served aboard the USS Enterprise-D from 2364 to 2371. In 2366, she was making experimental research based on cybernetics. She adopted a blind Andorian girl, and was thinking about relocating to the Vulcan Science Academy instead remaining on the Enterprise. ( ) In 2367 she was among the crew members lost in a mysterious shuttle accident. Her family was notified after Starfleet that all the crew members were presumed dead. ( ) In 2367, Selar was recruited by the Female Q, during the Q civil war to help heal the Q Continuum's wounded. She was briefly granted Q-like powers and was trained in their use by the human/Q hybrid, Amanda Rogers. ( ) In 2368, she was briefly in charge of medical matters aboard the Enterprise as Dr. Crusher was incapacitated by a Ferengi thought maker. ( ) In early 2369, she restored the health of Worf's older brother, Nikolai Rozhenko. ( ) Later in 2369 her mind was taken prisoner in the body of Geordi La Forge as a byproduct of a conspiracy around two races near the Cardassian border. ( ) In 2371, she took a leave of absence from the Enterprise in order to perform the pon farr, the Vulcan mating ritual, with her husband Voltak. Tragically, Voltak died in the midst of the pon farr and Selar's mating urge was never fully sated. ( ) The Excalibur Selar was assigned to the as chief medical officer under the command of Captain Mackenzie Calhoun in the year 2373. She was pursued romantically by the ship's Hermat chief engineer, Burgoyne 172, but Selar resisted the Hermat's advances. It was not until Selar was in the throes of a pre-mature Pon Farr and was rescued from the surface of the planet Zondar by Burgoyne, did the two give in to their passions. ( ) Selar became pregnant by Burgoyne, and attempted to raise the child, named "Xyon" after Captain Calhoun's son, alone on . Burgoyne followed Selar to Vulcan where s/he fought for hir rights as Xyon's father. The two eventually decided to raise the child together, on . ( ) Due to Xyon's unique Vulcan/Hermat nature, he aged very rapidly, coming to full maturity in a matter of a few years. By the year 2379, Selar was spending most of her off-duty time attempting to find a way to slow Xyon's rapid aging. ( ) Her obsession with this caused her to go insane, leading her to kidnap Lefler's newborn son along with a comatose Hermat. She, along with Soleta, went on a rescue mission to get the child back. Though successful, the mission led to her death. ( ) Connections External link * de:Selar category:Vulcans category:Starfleet personnel category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) category:Starfleet medical personnel category:Starfleet chief medical officers category:Starfleet lieutenants category:Starfleet commanders category:uSS Enterprise-D personnel category:USS Excalibur (NCC-26517) personnel category:USS Excalibur (NCC-26517-A) personnel category:Starfleet casualties Category:2324 births category:2379 deaths